mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Papercraft Sands
Papercraft Sands '''is the 10th main course in Shining Stars 3 and is the first stage that is in the third and final overworld. Mario enters the desert by going through the doors in grey rock at the bottom of the space hub. Besides the requires for the second Bowser stage, Sanctuary of Rock and Lava, no other stars are needed to access this stage. Unlike most of the stages before it, it does not seem like the Orb of water has effected this stage as it is one of the few without rainfall. '''Layout Papercraft Sands is one of the smallest courses in the game. It is separated into three main areas. The first is some buried ruins. The interior is filled with lava and many traps and trials that Mario must jump through. Outside the temple is a field of sand. There is a fountain near where Mario starts and also patches of purple goop that acts as quicksand. Above the temple is a long road leading somewhere. Lastly, there is a secret foggy area that is used for two missions. It resembles Sanctuary of Rock and Lava rather than the level it is located in. Missions Star 1: Dense Fog Today A water and rock level in a desert? Mario must enter a side area and collect silver coins with limited vision. There is a fountain directly in front of where Mario lands. In the water pooling under it is a sparkling purple area. Jump in the water and swim under glimmering spot, which leads to an underwater tunnel. On the other side is a blue warp pipe. Mario will appear in a foggy area with many rocks, pillars, and bridges over a quicksand ocean. There are also 8 silver coins, which Mario must collect at least 6 for the star to appear. The area is small enough that most are in sight from the start. Star 2: Inside the Ruins This is the first of 2 stars that are located in the temple. Run past the fountain and across the bridge to get to the black entrance of the ruins, avoiding the purple quicksand. Once inside, cross the pillars over the cartoonish lava. Enter the second room, where there are more pillars over lava, but multiple ways to exit it, though two are blocked off via gates. Jump to the pillar with the route Mario can access and Mario will be in a room with a platform in the middle that brances into three other paths. One has a Green Star and another has a "!" switch which makes blocks on the last side. The block path leads to a spring that allows Mario to reach the top of the temple. From here Mario can also jump down to the lava room with the multiple paths gated off. The switch opens one of the gates which has a star over some purple goop. Star 3: Slip N' Slip Sandy Fun This star is almost identical to the last star. Travel through the temple until you get to the top. Instead of pressing the "!" Switch to open one of the gates, grab the nearby Vanish Cap and walk through the other gate below. Through the gate is a small slide with the star high up at the bottom. Star 4: Green Stars Inside the Ruins Mario must collect 3 Green Stars inside the temple. Their locations are as follows: # Directly next to the entrance # In the lava in the second room # In the brown room that has the "!" switch that makes the blocks Once Mario finds all three, the star appears outside the temple Star 5: Parched Mystery Box If one were to explore the level, they would not have noticed a Mystery Box. Once this mission is selected, Mario will automatically be warped to the Fog area from Star 1, except there is now a timer. The star is located on the other side of where Mario starts. Star 6: Catch a Flying Star Requires Wing Cap The final star is high above the fountain next to the start. Of course, Mario can not jump this high so he must use a hidden Wing Cap. It is located above the temple, on top of a blue tunnel. Head to where the entrance of the ruins are and climb the sandy slope nearby. Triple Jump to the upper level, where there is a road going across the middle. At one end is a blue block tunnel, with the Wing Cap on top. Use this to reach the star. Enemies * Kuromame * Chuckya * Skeeter * Pokey * Amps Trivia * The appearance of the level is heavily influenced by Paper Mario Sticker Star, with assets like the Hieroglyphics coming directly from the game ** It's sequel, Paper Mario: Color Splash, is also referenced by purple goop * The foggy area's music, which originated in Kirby Air Ride, is named "Dense Fog Today", which is Star 1's name in this hack Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Shining Stars Category:Desert Category:Swamp Category:Music-Kirby Category:Music-Mario RPG